A Different Point of View
by JAjero
Summary: Ever wonder what Mr. Darcy was thinking? Or what he was doing while he was away? Well this is my take on it. Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice from Mr. Darcy's eyes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! So I hope you enjoy this. I will try and update as often as possible. You're feedback would be much appreciated.**

* * *

If there was one thing to note about Fitzwilliam Darcy, it would be his serious and taciturn expression. This is the thought that comes into Georgiana's mind as she watches her brother take his morning coffee. She has been on guard as of late due to the circumstance that occurred a few years back with regard to a certain gentlemen whom they avoid talking about.

"Brother, are we to stay in town for the season?"

Darcy looks up and is about to answer when there is a knock on the door.

"Enter" says Darcy. It is Mrs. Reynolds, the head housekeeper who has served the Darcy Family since Mr. Darcy was a child.

"Beg your pardon sir. There was an express delivered from Mr. Bingley." She hands the letter to Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds" With that, she bows and heads out of the breakfast nook.

"It seems that Charles is inviting us to visit him at his new house in Hertfordshire. Would you like to come with me?"

"Who are coming along?" asked Georgiana.

"He says that he is to collect his sisters Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst as well as Mr. Hurst"

Georgiana scrunches her nose to show her reluctance and says "I'd rather not go brother. You know how Miss Bingley always seems to attach herself to me. And I do not like watching you being uncomfortable when she fawns over you."

Mr. Darcy nods in understanding. Indeed Charles' sister does not mask her designs for him though the way he acts towards her has almost always been bordering on the civil.

"Alright then. You can stay at our house in town with Ms. Annesley and visit with our Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam while I'm gone."

She nods in agreement and excuses herself to go to the Music Room while Darcy proceeds to his study to write a response to Bingleys invitation.

In two days time, they are packed and heading for London. They made good time and arrived at the house at Grosvenor street a bit earlier than intended. They went to their respective rooms to freshen up for dinner. Darcy found a letter waiting for him at his study. It was from Charles once again.

_Darcy,_

_I have written to your house in London knowing that you would have arrived today. Caroline has pestered me into inviting both you and Georgiana for dinner tomorrow so that you may stay with us and leave together in the morrow bound for Netherfield. As you know, my dear sister "dotes on Georgina and you as well" as she put it. I do not know why she insists on it as even I have seen your reaction to her unwanted attentions._

_Well I would understand if you cannot come and would prefer to meet us in the Morn instead. She would not stop talking until I wrote out the invitation._

_Your Friend,_

_Charles Bingley_

Darcy chuckled at his friends predicament and wrote out a reply stating that he would rather just meet them in the Morning as he had to attend to some business. He sent this via express and went down to sup with his sister.

* * *

The morning of their departure, Darcy said his farewell to his sister and proceeded to the Hursts home. He was greeted at the door and led to the sitting room where the occupants were waiting while the luggage was loaded. He was announced and was met by a very enthused Ms. Bingley.

"Mr. Darcy! It is such a great pleasure see you once again." She says while heading towards him and grabbing hold of his arm wanting to lead him to the settee she was occupying "Come and sit so that we may catch up."

Darcy gently dislodges his arm from Ms. Bingley and says "My apologies Ms. Bingley but I need to talk to Charles." He looks over to his friend "May we go to your study as I have a matter to discuss with you."

Charles raises his eyebrows and stops himself from chuckling. "Alright Darcy" He leads the man to his study leaving a dejected Ms. Bingley to her own devices.

When they get to Charles' study, he lets out a chuckle and says "So Darcy, what is it that you need to discuss with me?"

"Come now Charles, you know exactly why I asked to talk with you privately"

"Indeed. It seems my sisters attention has caused you to flee."

"Though that shows cowardice, I would rather take that than to put up with her attentions. No offense to you"

Bingley nods and they talk about his new house and the neighborhood as they wait for the carriage to be ready.

An hour or so later, the party was ready to depart for Netherefield each feeling differently from the other. While one was excited for the prospect of spending so much time with a certain gentleman, the gentleman in question is resigning himself to the atrocious attentions that the lady would surely to bestow on him. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were readying themselves for sleeping and Mr. Bingley was just in general happiness to be going back to his very first property venture.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So here's chapter 1. I forgot to state that the first one was a prologue but I've since changed the title. So I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure when I'll post the next one since it'll be a busy week for me. But I'll try to get it in within this week. Happy Reading!**

* * *

As the carriage neared Netherfield, Darcy examined the house and the area itself. It looked as Charles had described it. Of course it did not compare to Pemberley. But coming from him, no other great house ever does.

"Well Darcy, is it not a fine prospect?" Charles asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, Charles. From what I've seen of the outside. Although I shall hold judgement until I have seen the inside, as well as a turn about the property."

Charles nodded but was happy enough with the small complement. They arrived at the house and Charles proceeded to give the party a tour of the house while their luggage were brought up to their respective rooms. After the tour, Miss Bingley and the Hursts went up to their rooms to freshen up for dinner while Darcy and Charles got on their horses to look around the vicinity of the house.

After dinner, the ladies proceeded to the drawing room while the men stayed to enjoy some Port and conversation.

"Darcy, I was recently invited to a country ball. It is to take place in the evening of the morrow. You shall be coming along, yes?" asked Charles cheerfully.

"You know how I detest balls. I would not know any one there and it would just ruin your night. I will stay here while you and your sisters and Mr. Hurst here can go." Darcy said with finality.

"Come now Darcy, I have gone and visited some of my neighbors already and I found them to be quite agreeable. Of course I can introduce you to people there so that takes care of that. I won't be leaving you here whilst I go enjoy myself." Charles said quite determinedly.

Darcy was about to deny his request once more when he added "Also, if you decide to stay, wouldn't a certain lady decide to stay as well seeing the opportunity to be alone with you all evening?" he said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

Darcy grumbled and sighed. "Fine. I would much rather go to this ball than be stuck here with your sister."

Charles smiled for having won the argument and Mr. Hurst harrumphed his agreement. The men proceeded to the Drawing room to join the ladies. They found Miss Bingley playing the Pianoforte while Mrs. Hurst was busy embroidering. Mr. Hurst took a seat on one of the couches and was soon snoring, oblivious to the rest of the party. Miss Bingley, having seen Darcy enter, played more enthusiastically hoping to get approval from the gentleman. She was disappointed though as Darcy proceeded to find a book which he seemed so interested in that no one could urge him into conversation. The night passed along this way until everyone retired.

* * *

In the evening of the next day, Mr. Darcy found himself dressed and in the carriage on the way to the offending ball. Miss Bingley turned to talking and was trying her best to garner Darcy's attention though she was not in luck for he kept staring out the window. This puzzled her exceedingly since there was not much to admire in the scenery as it was quite dark already.

When they arrived, the ball was already in full swing and the dancers were in the middle of the first set. As they entered the assembly room, Darcy observed how they were looked at in awe and there seemed to be a steady hum of whispered conversation that began when they arrived. People were blatantly staring at him and smiling as if they new him. This made him quite uncomfortable which made him even more reserved and taciturn.

As they settled in one corner, he felt the breath of Miss Bingley on his ear causing him shivers of derision. "Well Mr. Darcy, wouldn't it be nice to spend many an evening like this." she says sarcastically while sneering. He nods in agreement and does not say anything else to discourage conversation. Thankfully, a Sir William Lucas and a woman approached them before Miss Bingley could start once more. "Mr. Bingley! It is so nice that you could make it to our little gathering. You remember my daughter Charlotte." The lady curtsied.

"Thank you Sir. I have been looking forward to this assembly since you invited me." Turning to Miss Lucas. "Yes, I do. It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Lucas." Remembering his party, he introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, his sister and brother-in-law, Miss Caroline Bingley, another sister and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy who is a close friend of his.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy yourselves." Just then the current dance ended.

"May I have the honor of being your partner to the next dance Miss Lucas?" Bingley asked. The lady agreed and they proceeded to the floor. The rest of the party were left to entertain themselves.

As the night wore on, it became harder and harder for Darcy to keep his temper in check. Bingley came over to where he was standing and said "Come, Darcy. I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

He looked at his friend and scoffed "I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be as fastidious as you are" answered Bingley. "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"YOU are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room" said Darcy while looking at Miss Bennet.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld!" Bingley paused and looks over at the 2nd Miss Bennet and says "But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

Darcy looks around saying "Which do you mean?" He spots Miss Elizabeth and looks at her. She looks well enough he muses. He catches her eye and looks away suddenly feeling more uncomfortable resulting in his temper rising even further. "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt ME; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

And so the night passed in the same manner. With Charles dancing the whole time and was even angry that the ball closed so early. He even talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. Mr. Hursts was drunk half the night and passed out on one of the couches the other half. Miss Bingley spent the night following Mr. Darcy around, pining for another dance or sitting beside her sister gossiping about how ill the women looked or how the assembly was insufficient in many ways for their company.

* * *

The assembly ended and the Netherfeild party were now back in the drawing room. Knowing that Darcy did not enjoy himself as well, Ms. Bingley was rehashing the night spouting out all her negativity. To get him into conversation, she ventured "Well, what did _you_ think of the ball Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy replied "I found the collection of people of little beauty and no fashion. For none of whom I felt the smallest interest, and from none I received either attention or pleasure." Miss Bingley gave a small satisfied smile.

"Come now Darcy, Everybody had been most kind and attentive. There was no formality and stiffness and I soon felt quite acquainted with all the room. I have never met with more pleasant people or prettier girls in my life. Miss Bennet, especially. I could not conceive an angel more beautiful." Charles retorted.

Darcy agreed that the eldest Ms. Bennet was indeed pretty but she smiled too much. The sisters agreed and pronounced her to be a sweet girl and would have no objection to be better acquainted with her. As the conversation dies down and each went on to entertain themselves with their own devices, Darcy observed Charles to be smiling. He assumed that his friend had formed an attachment to the elder Miss Bennet upon hearing the positive comments towards her. He then resolved to observe her carefully to see if the attachment was reciprocated.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. Most of the conversation is from the book so there's my disclaimer. I'll try and update again in 2 or 3 days if I can but no promises ;)**

* * *

Darcy had never felt quite as conflicted as he felt at this moment. He was brought up knowing that there are many expectations to uphold; that there are certain societies that he must keep. The netherfield party is currently at Lucas Lodge for they were invited to a small assembly by Sir William Lucas. The usual parties are in attendance, though there seems to be only one particular person who he is interested in.

He found himself drawn to her; to Miss Elizabeth. She was talking to one of the Colonels that were invited to the assembly. Wanting to know more about her, he attended to their conversation though not intending to talk He found interest in how she does not seek attention but gets it anyway because of the way she delivers herself. After a while, she went on to converse with her friend Miss Lucas. He followed her once again after a while. This time though, Miss Lucas addressed him and for was he was thankful to be spoken to as this resulted in Miss Elizabeth addressing him as well:

"Did you not think, Mr. Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton?"

"With great energy; but it is always a subject which makes a lady energetic."

"You are very severe on us."

"It will be HER turn soon to be teased." ventured Miss Lucas "I am going to open the instrument, Eliza, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend! -always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would really rather not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers."

She seemed to be hinting at him and he was about to say otherwise but Miss Lucas pushed on, teasing her instead:

"Come now Eliza, do play for us. I am sure that none would mind if you made a mistake or two."

"Very well, if it must be so, it must." Glancing at Mr. Darcy, she added "There is a fine old saying , which everybody here is of course familiar with: 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge'; and I shall keep mine to swell my song."

He observed that though her playing was by no means capital, it was pleasing. The execution and technique were not as practiced as her sister, Miss Mary, who succeeded her at the instrument but it was much more pleasant to listen to because of the easy and unaffected manner she played.

Miss Mary was then persuaded to play something to dance to by the youngest sisters. They and soe cousins and officers started dancing. Mr. Darcy stood near them, indignant at the entertainment chosen to pass the evening along.

His mind turned back to Miss Elizabeth. The few times that he has encountered her in the past few weeks have slowly but surely changed his opinion of her. Indeed at the Meryton Assembly, he had looked at her without admiration, scarcely allowing her to be pretty. The next time they met when the ladies had called at Netherfield, he only looked at her to criticize:

"Is not Miss Bennet such a wonder to be hold." exclaimed Charles after the ladies of Longbourn have left.

"Indeed Charles, she is all sweetness of character and we would dearly love to get to know her more, isn't that right Caroline?" Mrs. Hurst asked.

"Yes Louisa, she is such a dear. Though her mother is intolerable and her younger sisters not quite worth talking to. What do you think Mr. Darcy?" smiling sweetly at him, trying to get his attention as usual.

"I do agree that Miss Bennet has pleasing manners and is uncommonly pretty. Their mother is indeed intolerable and the younger sisters immature. Miss Elizabeth though, is genteel in her ways though not with the sweet disposition of the elder Miss Bennet."

"So Mr. Darcy, you find Miss Elizabeth genteel? I say, what else do you find good in her." Miss Bingley questioned haughtily seemingly alarmed at the praise given.

Wanting to correct her assumptions, Darcy asserted "Do not take my words wrongly Miss Bingley, I find her face to be of no certain beauty and her form has more than one failure of perfect symmetry. Her manners are not of those in the fashionable world as well. It is only that I cannot condemn her to be as bad as her mother and younger sisters."

Before Miss Bingley can reply, Charles chimed in "I think that Miss Elizabeth is perfectly pretty and is very good company. You really should not be judging her as you have but spoken only a few words with her. And she is quite lucky to have a sister as angelic as Miss Bennet."

"Yes Charles, we all know how you admire the elder Miss Bennet." droned Miss Bingley.

Darcy had observed the eldest Miss Bennet and although seeing that she paid attention to Charles and gave him her smiles, she does this to most of her acquaintance. Therefore he cannot her regard for his friend as of yet though it is obvious how much Charles now likes her. He resolved to pay more attention to Miss Bennet to find out how deeply she feels.

His resolve seems to falter however whenever Miss Elizabeth is around. When she comes along, he tires of observing Miss Bennet, and starts to observe Miss Elizabeth instead. In the 4 dinners that he was in her presence, he found his former assessment of her person to be untrue. Of her face, he began to find uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. Of her figure, he was forced to acknowledge to be light and pleasing. And soon he was caught by the easy playfulness of her manners. This admiration that he is developing for her is conflicting with the ideal kind of woman that he needs in a wife.

Thus was the occupation of Mr. Darcy's mind that he did not notice that Sir William Lucas was his neighbor until he began:

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Darcy! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society."

"Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies if the world. Every savage can dance."

Sir William only smiled "Your friend performs delightfully and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science, Mr. Darcy."

"You saw me dance at Meryton, I believe, sir"

"Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure at the sight. Do you often dance at St. James's?

"Never, sir."

"Do you think it would be a proper compliment to the place?"

"It is a compliment which I never pay at any place if I can avoid it."

"You have a house in town, I conclude?" asked Sir William to which Darcy nodded.

"I had once some thought of fixing in town myself- for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air in London would agree with Lady Lucas."

Mr. Darcy had hardly heard Sir William seeing as Miss Elizabeth was moving towards them and he could not pull his eyes away from her. Sir William seems to have noticed Miss Elizabeth as well and started

"My dear Miss Eliza, why are you not dancing? Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you."

Mr. Darcy was surprised but not entirely hesitant to offer his services. He was about to agree to it when Miss Elizabeth replied,

"Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

"Miss Elizabeth, I ask for the honour of your hand to dance." he asked sounding more grave than he intended.

She refused however and not even Sir William's persuasion that Mr. Darcy would not object to standing up with her for an hour and a half would shake her purpose.

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness" said she with a smile. A smile that endeared her further to him. Sir William mentioned more niceities but she declined. She looked at the gentlemen archly and turned away.

Darcy was not offended by her refusal and was thinking of her with some complacency. Her attitude is refreshing and pleasantly different from the ladies of the Ton who would jump at any chance to be his dance partner, hoping to please him and having a chance at being the Mistress of Pemberley. One such lady found her way to him and thus accosted:

" I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not." he answered shortly.

Not taking the hint, Miss Bingley continued "You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner - in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise - the nothingness, and yet the self importance of all those people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure that a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

"Fine eyes?" There seemed to be a slight tremble in her voice "Mr. Darcy, you must tell me what lady has inspired these reflections!"

Wishing to end the conversation, he answered intrepidly "Ms. Elizabeth Bennet"

"Ms. Elizabeth Bennet!" Miss Bingley repeated. "I am all astonishment! How long has she been a favorite?- and pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter is absolutely settled. You will be having a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she would always be at Pemberley with you."

He listened to her, showing indifference in his countenance, quite used to Miss Bingley's sour humor and wit. He instead focused on observing the woman with the fine eyes, for though he is conflicted, he cannot help the way he truthfully felt for her.


End file.
